Crimson Dove
by tcfoo
Summary: This is going to be a Hellsing Gundam Wing crossover. Milliardo joins Hellsing and Relena has a life changing experience.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Dove.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Hellsing.

The sun set shading the clouds in purple and orange highlights. The city streets of London were bustling with activity, as people hurried on their way many on their way home from their jobs A few couples could be seen walking hand in hand beginning their evening together. Among these couples was a somewhat famous young woman trying to have a night of fun like most women her age. With her was a serious looking young man with Prussian eyes. What was this man to the woman? Body guard… friend... lover?

The woman pondered these thoughts a while, the man whom she had known for five years was still a mystery to her. He was quiet, and reserved, yet he was always there for her when she needed him. He kept her from danger, provided an ear whenever she needed to talk to someone, or like tonight dragging her away from her work when it threatened to drain her life from her. As this last thought cleared her mind she pushed a piece of her sandy blond almost brown hair from her face as they turned and entered the restaurant.

---

Meanwhile...

"I understand you have quite the reputation Mr. Peacecraft." The Woman asked, having Milliardo's full file before her.

The man replied, "As far as my reputation goes I am not proud of many of the actions that I have done under either name; However, I am a skilled soldier if that is what you mean."

"My organization has need of such people, those that can take care of themselves and others in battle," Integra replied, "You come to me highly recommended by Lady Une, Mr. Peacecraft."

"I have been a soldier most of my life, and can not get use to peace. My place has always been on the field of battle." Milliardo responded.

"In that case, welcome to the Hellsing Organization Commander Peacecraft." Integra stated.

"Thank you, Sir Integra Fallbrook Wingates Hellsing", Milliardo Peacecraft said rising to shake her hand. With that done he left the room to be escorted by Walter to the front door.

"Well Master," Alucard stated phasing through the wall, "This one appears to be competent, an improvement over the last few we've had."

"I don't recall asking your opinion about Mr. Peacecraft, Alucard. What is it that you want, Alucard?" Integra inquired.

"Just your permission to go out and have some fun." Alucard Stated with his typical grin.

"Very well, you may go. It will keep you out of my hair long enough to finish the paperwork that I have tonight." Integra answered.

---

Some time later the young woman and the man she was with emerged from the restaurant and started down the street, in silence. It wasn't that the dinner had gone badly; it was that the young man was not interested in conversation at the time. Their silence was broken by the distinct clatter of gunfire coming out of the ally just in front of them.

Several zombie like ghouls came out of the ally carrying Kalashnikov style automatic weapons. The young man acting on his first instinct tackled his companion. In the process of which he was shot several times, in spite of the wounds received he drew his small pistol that he always carried and fired three rounds into a ghoul's chest. The shots he was surprised to see did not have any affect on the creature. That was the last thought he had before slumping down unconscious next to a dumpster, where he was momentarily forgotten.

In the shadows a Freak clad in black leather and a pink Mohawk watched the scene take place, started to move towards the young woman. The young woman in her fright took off running, dropping her purse on the ground causing the contents to spill out on the street.

The freak with the Mohawk fired a short burst at the young woman causing her to fall to the ground bleeding at the boots of a man in a red trench coat and Fedora. The man fired two shots with a silver gun, eliminating the ghouls that the freak had at is disposal.

"Scum like you makes me sick," The man retorted, his fangs showing as he spoke. "You have to shoot your prey before you feed on them, how pathetically weak. A true vampire has no need for the weapons of man."

The punk freak's eyes filled with fear as he turned to run, only to find that the man that interrupted his fun was right in front of him, holding a big black gun at his heart. The man fired, turning the freak to dust.

The man then turned to the young woman, whose blood was beginning to pool around her, and asked "Are you a virgin?"

The young woman mumbled her answer as the man knelt down beside her.

Of the contents that spilled from the purse was a driver's license containing the name of one Relena Peacecraft Darlin.

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson Dove 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Hellsing

AN: I apologize before hand for any OOCness. Thanks TwinEnigma for the wonderful review.

-----

Fifteen minuets after Alucard fed on Relena and left, a tall blond Celtic Catholic priest, with white gloves that had very unique markings, walked past the scene of the attack. He turned into the ally after he heard a small groan come from a young man slumped down next to the dumpster. On further examination he saw that the young man had been shot several times in the chest, but thankfully, not in anyplace vital. The priest flagged down a passing member of Scotland Yard and requested an ambulance.

When the young man regained consciousness fully after coming out of surgery several hours later, the priest turned to him and asked, "What is your name, my child?"

The young man having decided that the priest meant to help him responded, "Heero Yuy. … Relena?"

"I didn't see any one else, Mr. Yuy; ye were attacked by the undead and it's a miracle that you are still with us, child,"

"I swore to protect her… I couldn't stop them…" Heero said to himself.

"The unholy demons don't fall easily; if ye want I can help you take revenge on the whole bloody lot of them." The priest stated

Heero nodded.

"I'm Paladin Father Alexander Anderson if ye be wondering," the paladin said, finally introducing himself

-----

Relena came to about the same time as Heero. She looked around, and took in the unfamiliar setting. She was in a windowless room with a wooden table and chair, which was fine. What startled her was the fact that she was sitting in a jet black coffin. She could here voices in the hall, she moved closer to them, hoping they were friendly.

"Master … didn't Sir Integra say not to make a habit out of making fledglings, don't you know how she will respond when she finds out" a female voice said.

"I have my reasons for turning her, Police Girl, like I had my reasons for turning you," the voice that was faintly familiar to her, retorted, "and I actually look forward to seeing her face when she finds out. It is so much fun to annoy her like this."

Relena gathering all of her courage, boldly stepped into the hall and inquired, "What do you mean by turning," taking the same tone that she used with Mariemaia

"Ah the Dove is finally awake" Alucard said bearing his fangs.

"Master, I think I should explain her uh… condition to her," Seras intervened.

"What condition?" Relena questioned in the same tone as before.

"Well…," Seras Said escorting Relena into her room, "what color are your eyes?"

"Blue" Relena responded, a little surprised at the question.

"They're red now." Seras stated, handing Relena a mirror; Relena was completely shocked to see that her eyes were red. "You may notice that silver will cause burns now, and that you no longer be able to be in the sun for a long time," Seras continued, "and finally that you may from time to time get the craving to drink blood." Relena had a puzzled look on her face. "You're a vampire now," Seras said driving in the final shock.

"H… How do you know this," Relena stuttered, in shock from the news that was delivered to her.

"Well, I am a vampire as well, and I went through what you are facing now." Seras Confessed, "So if you ever need some one to talk to I'm here for you"

-----

_Damn… I hate these functions_ Integra thought staring at the invitation/order that had arrived with her morning tea. There was a slight knock at the door. "Come in!" Integra commanded, slightly annoyed that someone interrupted her thoughts.

Miliardo entered the room carrying several manila folders. The Morning briefing, she thought, _now I get to hear how badly we are doing. At least he has the courage to make it in person._

"I'll start off by informing you that I have requested that former Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell to come and be the principal squad leader." Miliardo stated.

"Maxwell…" Integra muttered as she looked at Duo's file picture. The name reminded her of the crazy arch bishop that the Vatican had the gall to promote to a cardinal, leaving Iscariot in the hands of Father Anderson.

"Mr. Maxwell is well qualified for the position and is capable of holding his own against any of Iscariot's regenerators. I have also asked a number of former Preventer agents to come and fill our ranks. As you know over a quarter of the agents were released from the agency with the break up of the ESUN. On a final note I am making the training regimen for our people tougher than that of the old OZ specials." Miliardo said concluding his statements.

"Very well Miliardo," Integra responded, "I have a special assignment for you tonight report back here tonight prepared for a social function at Buckingham Palace"

End Chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

Crimson Dove

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Hellsing

AN: Sorry for any OCC'ness and thanks again to TwinEnigma for the review.

Chapter 3

Mid Afternoon…

"You wanted to see me Colonel," Wufei said as he entered the room.

"Yes Wufei, The United Kingdom's foreign relations officer for the L1 area is reportedly missing. Local authorities found her purse at the scene of an attack that hospitalized Heero Yuy," Colonel Une began. "Mr. Yuy was released into the care of an unknown party just before noon today. The Preventers were asked to be the lead organization in the investigation due to the possibility that there are terrorist forces behind this."

---

The sun was hovering above the west horizon when a young man with a long braid knocked on the Hellsing manor door. He waited a bit before he herd the sound of steady foot steps on the other side. Walter opened the door and motioned for the young man to come in.

"Ah… Mr. Maxwell, right this way please. Senior Officer Victoria will provide the answers to any questions you might have as to why you're here," Walter stated in his usual tone, guiding Duo to the basement.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Walter gasped in shock. There were two vampires in Seras's room and one of them was not Alucard. "Miss Victoria, I was not informed that you had company," Walter said aster recovering from the surprise of the new vampire.

"You're not the only one," Seras stated while rolling her ruby eyes, "Master wants to surprise sir Integra with her, so this is kind of a secret for right now"

"If secrets are a big thing here, I'm the wrong guy 'cause I'll end up blabbing to someone sooner or later," Duo mused not seeing who the 'her' that Seras referred to was.

"Duo," the visitor called out.

"Relena, what are you doing here? Where is Heero?" Duo questioned in surprise.

"I really didn't have much of a choice in coming here, and I don't know what happened to Heero last night."

Duo looked puzzled.

"Seras can fill you in on the details," Relena stated, annoyed by the fact that Duo hadn't noticed the change in eye color.

"Well you better have some answers 'cause I am really confused as to everything that is going on here."

After a good half-hour of explaining by both Seras and Walter, Duo finally got a grasp of the situation.

"Well Shinigami you discovered my surprise for Sir Integra," Alucard mused as he came through the wall.

"Yeah, I did, and dude you have one twisted sense of humor" Duo replied.

"You must have a death wish, Human, dressing as one of Iscariot's dogs and coming here and communing with vampires," Alucard spat drawing his jackal.

"Yeah, I must. I'm beginning to think that taking Zechs up on his offer on being Shinigami for this organization is a mistake. Hey Grandpa you want the job of being Shinigami." Duo reflected.

"I've served as this organization's Shinigami for more than sixty years," Walter responded to Duo's comment.

"Duo, please don't tell anyone about my change, especially my brother or Heero," Relena implored.

"I got to tell Zechs, 'cause you know he will kill me if he finds out that I knew about this and didn't, but if you promise not to bite me, I won't tell a sole"

Relena gave Duo a small peck on the cheek and said "Thank you."

"Now that we got that matter out of the way may I present you with your weapons? Mr. Maxwell, I present to you the Hellsing Heavy Chain Scythe. Two meters tall with a baptized silver blade attached to a four meter chain. I also give you the Hellsing Jackal Mini, a smaller version of the gun Alucard drew," Walter explained placing the weapons on the table, "Ms. Darlin, I'll see to your accommodations here."

"Thanks, Walter. I'd better find Zechs and tell him before I forget." Duo said, taking his weapons and heading up the stairs.

"Is there any particular reason why I can not return to my home once it is dark?" Relena asked.

"It is in your best interests that you stay." Walter stated dryly.

"What do you mean 'best interests'?" Relena inquired.

"There are organizations that hunt our kind; with out the protection of the Hellsing Organization you would become easy prey for them, Dove." Alucard rebuked.

"There will be a nice new weapon for you when you wakeup tomorrow too." Walter added as he left.

Before Relena could protest this last statement Alucard stated, "At times it will be necessary for you to defend yourself and you are now a member of the Hellsing Organization tasked with the termination of other vampires. You will be helping prevent others from facing the same fate that you received."

---

Duo Knocked on Milliardo's door before entering. Milliardo waved him in.

"Yes I understand…not since this weekend…I'll forward anything I get to you. You will keep me updated…ok thank you…bye," Duo heard catching the tail end of Milliardo's phone conversation.

"Duo, have you heard from Relena or Heero at all this week, apparently they're both missing?" Milliardo Questioned

"As a matter of fact I saw Relena today," Duo said nervously.

"How was she?" Milliardo demanded to know.

"She's OK, but is adjusting to a major change," Duo said, easing Milliardo into the news, "She's in the basement if you want to talk to her."

"In the basement of where?" Milliardo continued to interrogate Duo.

"Here" Duo Gulped

"Do you know what is in the basement here!" Milliardo yelled

"Yes, and Relena is one of them." Duo confessed.

"Are you saying that my sister is a vampire! When did this happen! How long have you known!" Milliardo continued.

"To answer your questions: yes, last night, just found out," Duo said regaining some of his confidence.

"Your lucky I have to leave in five minuets, otherwise …," Milliardo didn't have to finish because Duo did it for him.

"I know, I know, you were going to strangle me with my braid, right?"

_Not a bad Idea _Milliardo thought. "No I had something more painful in mind; you were going to have to be the one to tell Sir Integra about this," Zechs Corrected

---

Midnight…

In Rome near the border of the Vatican a gunshot rang out, and a ghoul fell and turned to dust. Two more gunshots two more gunshots, another felled ghoul, the Young man showed considerable skill, more so than the rest of section 13.

"Ye are doing very well, Brother Heero," The Paladin said

"These ghouls are less trouble than mobile dolls." Heero Retorted.

"Well ye soon will be ready to take on the foul daemons that turn the innocent into ghouls," Father Anderson exhorted.


End file.
